A New Life
by Bambina89
Summary: The sequel to The Beginning. Follows Sofia and her family to New York, where the past has a way of returning.  Again the original idea of Phantom/Love Never Dies and character's names may differ.


_**A New Life.**_

New York, the busiest place in all America. People going about their business, without a care in the world. There are children screaming for their parents to take them to this show or go on to this ride. About two years ago a talented man called Mr Hart created a fantasy land full of wonders like magic shows, dancers and the best bit the fairground. However, no one ever saw Mr Hart, which never meant he couldn't see what was going on as he saw everything and everyone.

It was a fresh morning and the fairground called Fantasia was buzzing. Sitting in a little cafe opposite the docking bay was a family gossiping. The two boys were teasing each other and the father listened to his wife's idle gossip.

"The Rose should be docking soon and Clarice says that soprano from Paris is coming over." The woman said.

"Interesting dear." The man replied distractedly.

"Mother, didn't she marry some posh Paris guy and have children?" The younger boy asked.

"Yes, his name is Adam and he is a Vicomte. The soprano has two children, a son and a daughter." The woman began.

"The daughter is beautiful and the boy is odd." The older boy commented.

"The boy is not odd he is just young that's all." The father said defending the child being spoken of.

Just as the older boy was about to talk the docking ship's doors opened and a crowd began to grow and grow until the passengers began walking off the ship.

"Mother! Mother, look there she is!" The younger boy exclaimed.

Just as the mother and father were looking they saw Sierra standing on the bridge to the dock. She was shortly followed by a tall dark haired man who placed his arm around her shoulder, who must have been her husband.

"Who is the beauty holding that little boy's hand?" Asked the elder boy.

"Oh that must be Sofia and the little boy is Joseph. If I am correct Sofia is 20 and Joseph is 10." The mother explained.

The crowd began to turn crazy and began shouting things at the family. The press were there just as two strange looking people and a young girl arrived at the dock. The crowd parted and began breaking away until it was only the small family and the three people. The man from the group bent low at the waist and the dark haired man mimicked the same action.

"I am Michel and this is Summer and Smith. We are here to take you to the house." Michel said.

"It's a pleasure. I am Sierra, this is my husband Adam." Sierra replied politely.

Michel looked at the two children. I was looking anywhere but at the three people or my parents. My younger brother, Joseph was standing by Sierra staring at Smith and Michel.

I began walking away from the crowd and was taking in my new home. Even though my face showed a smile, inside I was crying out for freedom and love. The past 10 years had been something from a nightmare, the rows and the fights, as well as the tears that had been shed. I had spent most of my life looking after my younger brother Joseph as he was the one who suffered the most. I was woken from my daydream by a hand pulling me back to reality.

"Sofia, I am fed up of you walking off. Remember you are my daughter and do not leave my side unless I say so." Adam said dragging her back to the group.

"Let go of me! I am not one of your servants. I will follow you afterwards." I said firmly.

After releasing my arm Adam walked back over to Sierra and Joseph. Sierra looked at me worried about what had happened between me and my father.

"Sofia, are you not coming with us?" Sierra asked softly.

"I will follow shortly I just want to look around first. Go on a head Sierra." I replied.

"Ok dear but don't be late please."

"I won't."

Michel, Smith and Summer led my family to our new home. I was left alone to walk around New York looking at the fair and the shows that were being held at the resort. There was a poster that caught my eye. It was of a man in a dinner suit and on his face was a mask. Something about the man seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before.

After walking around the fairground for about an hour I started heading home. As I was almost there I saw Michel walking towards me on Adam's orders.

"Your father sent me." Michel said apologetically.

"It's fine Michel, I was heading back anyway." I replied politely.

"May I say you look like you have seen a ghost."

"No, I just thought I recognised someone on one of your posters but I must've been mistaken."

"What did the poster look like my lady?"

"It was of a man in an evening suit wearing a mask. Who is he?"

"Oh that is Mr Hart. He designed this whole place and he is a very talented composer, Miss. I don't know how you would've of recognised him."

"You are most probably right. I might be mistaken. Well thank you Michel for walking me back. I shall make sure my father pays you for it."

"No need, Miss. It is all in the service. Have a pleasant evening."

Michel bowed at the waist and I nodded my head slightly before entering the house. I knew from the moment I entered the room that Adam would shout while Sierra was on the piano playing for Joseph.

Steadily I opened the door and just like I thought I was greeted by an angry face. I was pulled into the room by my wrist. Once inside the room Adam swung me so I was facing him.

"How dare you show me up like that in front of those freaks. You are my daughter and should remember that I tell you what to do and when you can leave." Adam hissed.

"I am not someone you command Adam. I have my own mind and want to live life how I want to not how you command." I replied back.

"Enough. I knew it was a mistake to bring you along with us. We should have left you back in Paris."

"I wish you had but someone has to take care of Joseph while Sierra is crying because you go off into one of your drunken rants. If you hadn't noticed Adam you are to blame for us coming here, not me!"

Adam was about to raise his hand at me when Sierra took his wrist just before it came down.

"Dear, don't do that. Sofia, can you please take Joseph to his room while your father and I talk?" Sierra asked softly.

"Come Joseph lets go see what we can see from your bedroom." I said to Joseph.

Holding my hand Joseph and I left the room.

Sierra still held onto Adam's arm which he forcefully removed. Heading to the door to follow after his daughter Adam was stopped by Sierra holding his arm. Sierra's eyes pleaded for Adam to calm down and for the Adam she had fallen in love with to return.

"Dear please listen Sofia just misses home in Paris. Just give her time to settle please dear." Sierra said softly.

"She needs to remember she is the daughter of a Vicomte and she needs to remember who she is and not act like a peasant's daughter." Adam replied.

"She has a strong spirit dear that's all. She's young as well and just wants to live the world like any young girl does."

"But she can't. She has a duty to uphold once we go back to Paris."

"You are not going to make her marry still dear? She is only 20 years old we can't force this upon her. We were able to fall in love I want her to be able to do the same."

"Sierra we have no other choice. The family she would go into will solve all our problems."

"I don't want her to have an arranged marriage because that wasn't what we had planned when we had our children. We agreed that our children could marry for love."

"Things change and don't start telling me what we agreed in the past. As I said things have changed. Now if you don't mind I am going out."

Adam made his way out the door leaving Sierra alone in the living room. I had left the bedroom and was standing face to face with an angry Adam.

"This is your entire fault. If you had only done what I said your mother and I wouldn't be arguing." Adam snapped.

"If anyone has done this it is you for losing all that money. If you weren't so bothered with making me marry into a rich family to save your ego you would have noticed that you have a son who needs his father." I replied forcefully.

Adam ignored me and left the house.

I walked into the bedroom as I could hear Sierra playing on the piano. Joseph was playing with the toy that Michel had given him from the creator of the fairground. As I entered the room Joseph looked up at me and then returned to his toy.

"Father hates me doesn't he?" Joseph said sadly.

"Adam, hates me but he loves you. He is just tired, so show me how this toy works." I replied trying to be cheerful.

"It plays a song."

Joseph turned the key on the back and then the toy began playing a song that I recognised.

"Doesn't it sound beautiful Sofia?" Joseph asked.

"Yes it does. Now come on we have a lot to do while we are here. So get some sleep." I replied smiling.

Joseph went to his bed and I tucked him in and as I placed the toy on his bedside table he insisted on having it with him. We both said our goodnights and I then left. I decided to go and see what Sierra was doing since she had stopped playing the piano.

"Sierra, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I am fine dear. I am sorry about this marriage thing, I want you to marry who you chose but situations have changed." Sierra replied sadly.

"Sierra, its fine and besides no one has seemed to have put an interest in me, so it is fine and I know it is for the best of the family."

"Sofia, listen to me you are still young and there is plenty of time to fall in love. Your father and I hadn't seen each other for years before we fell in love. Give it time my dear."

Just as I was about to reply someone knocked at the door. Sierra went to get the door and began chatting to whoever was at the door. I could tell it was a man's voice and how from my mother's voice that she knew the person. Then as I went onto the balcony I noticed the two voices were behind me.

"Sofia, this is Mr Hart who is an old friend of mine. Mr Hart this is my daughter Sofia." Sierra introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear." Mr Hart said politely.

"It is also a pleasure to me you too." I replied nervously.

"I was just talking to your mother about one of my shows and was wondering if you would mind singing just one song."

"Umm...I have never sung in public and I am really not as good as my mother."

"Well my dear if you don't want to, I will not force you."

"I am sorry for not being much help to you sir."

"My dear, don't feel sorry. I would love to hear you sing before you leave if you wouldn't mind singing."

"I will think about it sir, but thank you for understanding."

Then moments later Adam stormed into the room drunk and began shouting the odds.

"What are you doing here?" Adam snapped.

"Dear, Mr Hart was only seeing how we had settled in." Sierra replied calmly.

"I meant no harm at all Mr Millson as your beloved wife said I was here to make sure you had all settled in." Mr Hart said calmly.

"So you have said your piece now you can go."

"As you wish. Sofia it was a pleasure to see such a beautiful creature. Sierra it was nice seeing you again. Have a pleasant evening."

Then Mr Hart left the room. The rows then started again this time about Mr Hart.

"What was he doing here?" Adam demanded.

"He was just seeing how we all were. He was only being polite dear." Sierra said defensively.

"Sierra, don't lie about it. Mr Hart came to see how we were and asked if I would want to sing at one of his shows, but I said no." I said strongly.

"Good! I won't allow you to sing in public. I don't want history repeating itself again."

"Dear, it was only one song. Please reconsider." Sierra pleaded.

"Sierra, please don't beg him, he's too drunk to realise how much I hate him."

With a drunken rage Adam slapped me across the face. Sierra shrieked in horror of what she had witnessed. Like a slap into reality Adam began stepping away from his wife and daughter.

"I am so sorry my child. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Adam apologised pathetically.

I ignored him and ran off to my room to hide my hurt. Sadly as I got to my room Joseph was awake and staring at me with his big brown eyes. I tried to hide the red mark on my face but his young eyes saw the mark.

"Did father do that?" Joseph asked concerned.

"He didn't mean to Joseph. I am fine now. Back to bed before you get in trouble." I said trying to coax him back to his room.

"I can't sleep that's why I came out."

"I will sing you our lullaby then and then you will go to sleep."

Hand in hand Joseph and I walked back into the bedroom. Tucked in nice and warm Joseph held onto my hand while I began singing our lullaby. Within minutes Joseph had fallen fast asleep. Slowly moving his hand from mine I began to slip out of the bedroom and into my room. Somehow I managed to fall straight to sleep.

A few mornings later I was awoken by the sunlight shining through my curtains and the thought of waking up didn't appeal to me as I had not left my room since we had arrived but the piano made me wake up and get out of bed. Putting on my dressing gown on I slowly walked into the room and then stopped at the window and saw that I had been lucky and that the mark had gone. Finally in the room I was surprised to see Joseph was playing the piano, Adam and Sierra were nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Joseph, what are you up to?" I asked smiling.

"I am just playing the piano as mother and father have gone out for a bit." Joseph replied.

"Ok. I am going to get changed and if you want we can stroll around the fairground and see what is on. Maybe you can see Mr Hart."

"Father doesn't want me meeting him. He says he is a bad influence on me."

"Father won't know unless you tell him. It'll be our little secret."

"Ok. By the way this came for you this morning."

Joseph handed me a cream coloured envelope. Once Joseph was out of sight I opened the envelope which read,

"My dear Sofia, It was a pleasure to meet you on your first night here and I do hope to hear you sing soon. If there is anything you need please don't be afraid to ask it of me. Have a pleasant day. Mr Hart"

I placed the letter into my dressing gown pocket and went straight to my room to change and hide the letter. There was something about Mr Hart that captivated me, the way he spoke and I wanted to see him again. Finally dressed I stared at the window seeing a huge crowd of people walking around the fairground. There was a crowd of people standing watching a show when Joseph knocked on my door.

"Can we go now? Please." Joseph pleaded.

"Yes we can go. Come on before we get caught by mother and remember stay with me at all times." I said smiling.

Walking through the fairground Joseph and I saw shows, freak shows and people selling things. I was following Joseph's lead until he stopped outside a room where we could both hear the sound of a piano playing. Joseph was always the explorer that he went to investigate and I slowly followed. When we both looked we saw a man playing the piano and occasionally stop to write down the notes. Just as Joseph went to move closer the figure stopped playing and began to move and got up and began walking around the room. I pulled Joseph back who let out a little yelp, which gave our hiding away. Joseph went to look again and the figure had gone so he began walking further into the room.

"Joseph, come back! You'll get us both in trouble. Joseph, come back." I begged.

"I just want to take a look around, don't be like mother." Joseph joked.

Ignoring me Joseph entered the room and began investigating. Knowing I should follow I entered the room cautiously as I expected someone to come in and yell at us. Joseph went over to the piano and began playing it and then looked at me urging me to sing. I shook my head again and again until he decided to give me the big brown eyes.

"Joseph, please don't make me sing. You know I don't like singing in public." I said shyly.

"Oh come on now sister, it is only you and me. Please, just one song" Joseph begged.

"Ok if it will stop the eyes."

The only song I could think of was our lullaby. Half way through the song I heard footsteps enter the room and that made me stop in the middle of the song. I turned to see Mr Hart standing in the doorway watching us.

"Please don't stop on my account. That was very beautiful. The song sounds familiar to me. May I ask where did you hear it?" Mr Hart asked smoothly.

"Our mother sang it to us when we were children. She said she had heard it when she was in Paris." Joseph said.

"Well you sang it beautifully my dear and my boy you have talent with the piano. I can see you have both got your mother's talent."

"Mr Hart were you playing in here before we arrived?"

"Yes I was. I was just writing a song for the show, I just need a singer that's all."

Mr Hart was looking at me when he said what he did, however the look wasn't of persuasion it was the look I saw my father give my mother, which made me look away.

"I am sorry for our intrusion; we shall leave you to finish writing." I said apologising and heading towards the door.

Just as Joseph and I were almost out the door Mr Hart took my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Please stay. I would love for you both to be the first to hear my new song." Mr Hart said softly.

"Yes please! Sofia, can we?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"If Mr Hart is ok about our presence then we shall stay but not for long because we need to get back home." I said sounding negative.

Watching and listening to Mr Hart perform was like watching a painter working on a masterpiece. The song was so beautiful and all I could hear was his playing and his voice. Joseph was gazing up at Mr Hart with such admiration it made me smile looking at it, while I sat on a chair by the window. Once Mr Hart had finished playing the song Joseph began to clap with such excitement.

"That was amazing sir." Joseph complimented.

"Thank you Joseph and what did you think of it Sofia?" Mr Hart asked softly.

"It was beautiful, your talent precedes you Mr Hart." I replied with a smile.

"I am glad it does. Shall we take a stroll around the fairground?"

"Yes please." Joseph exclaimed with delight.

Before I could say anything Joseph was pulling me up from the chair and dragging me towards Mr Hart and the door. As it was almost getting dark the fairground looked amazing. Joseph and Mr Hart were talking whilst I took in the sights. Just as we were heading back around the fairground we sat at a bench where Joseph began to fall asleep.

"I think I should take him home before he falls asleep." I said in a whisper.

"I understand. At least let me walk you back to the house, just so I know you got home safely." Mr Hart replied.

"But I am not sleepy. I don't want to go home." Joseph sleepily argued.

"Joseph you can explore tomorrow but you need to get some sleep." I replied softly.

Just when we all got up from the bench I heard my name being screamed. When Mr Hart and I looked we saw Adam storming over towards us with Sierra shortly behind him.

"What did I tell you the first night about coming out here with Joseph?" Adam snapped.

"Joseph wanted to explore so I took him and we bumped into Mr Hart who took us on a tour for Joseph, since you weren't here to take him." I replied firmly.

"Don't start disobeying me now young lady."

"Mr Millson, it was not Sofia's fault I offered the tour. If you want to blame anyone please blame me and not her." Mr Hart said defending me.

"She knows she shouldn't have left the house in the first place. I forbid you to come anywhere near my daughter or my son. Stay away from my family!"

"Dear, that's enough let's just take the children home and forget about this tonight." Sierra pleaded.

"Let's go! Joseph come here. Sierra...Sofia!"

I was still standing by Mr Hart's side when Adam started walking towards the house. Sierra turned and gave me the look, which begged me to come home.

"I am sorry for Adam's behaviour. Thank you so much for the tour and for the preview of your song." I said politely.

"You are very welcomed my dear. Thank you for allowing me to take you on a tour." Mr Hart said taking my hand before kissing it softly.

After that we both said our goodbyes and I joined Sierra and we began walking home.

Back in the house Sierra put Joseph to sleep leaving me and Adam alone in the living room. I was by the window looking out into the crowd, while Adam was sitting in the chair. Sierra came back into the room and then the shouting began.

"Sofia, I don't tell you to stay away from someone for you to go and disobey me. Do you want to make this family suffer more than what it is at the moment?" Adam said.

"I was trying to cheer up my brother and keep life running as normal. I don't see what is wrong with spending time with Mr Hart. He has been nothing but nice to me and Joseph." I said firmly.

"Have you not noticed that he wears a mask, which is covering something? Did you not read about how a man in a mask kidnapped a young singer from the Opera house in Paris?"

"Yes I heard about it but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Dear, please don't tell her anything about it." Sierra pleaded.

"Tell me what? Mother what does he mean?"

"You don't remember anything do you? When you were young you were taken from us when we were at the Opera house. That is why I don't want you having anything to do with him." Adam said.

"You lie! It's not true. Sierra, please tell me it's not true."

"I am sorry my dear, but it is true."

I quickly put my hand to my mouth to stop the cry of pain from leaving my mouth. Knowing I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheek I rushed off to my bedroom.

Back with Mr Hart who was busy playing the piano peacefully. The night sky and the cool air helped with the composing, however he was finding it hard to concentrate. All Mr Hart could focus on was the voice he had heard that evening.

"Excuse me master, but you have a visitor." Summer said.

"Who is it Summer?" Mr Hart asked.

"Mr Millson, master."

Before Summer could open the door further Adam stormed into the room and began shouting the odds.

"I warned you before to stay clear of my family yet here you are. I will not allow you to ruin this family." Adam hissed.

"Well sir, if I am not mistaken you are stinking drunk and from what I have seen your family is ruined without my doing." Mr Hart calmly said.

"My family were better off without you. I know what is best for my children as well as my wife."

"I beg to differ my friend. Your children enjoy having me around and being around me."

"If only they knew what lie underneath that mask of yours. If they saw what was hiding underneath that mask they would recoil from you, especially my daughter."

"If your daughter is anything like her mother I wouldn't be so sure. Her voice is beautiful as well as her beauty."

"She will never sing for you. I shall make sure of it."

"Are you sure sir? Let's make a bet that if she sings you will leave her be, and if she doesn't all your problems will be dealt with."

"She wouldn't betray her father. You have yourself a deal Mr Hart."

Smugly Adam left the room and began heading back to the house, leaving Mr Hart in the room gazing out the window.

Alone in the bedroom I sobbed after hearing what I had. A quiet knock at the door made me look up to see Sierra standing by the door. Slowly walking towards my bed and then placed her arm around me.

"Mother, please tell me Adam was lying about Mr Hart." I pleaded.

"It is true Sofia. Mr Hart never hurt you, it was all a misunderstanding but you have to stay away from him dear for your father's sake." Sierra explained.

"No! How can you ask such a thing of me? Sierra, I can't and I won't. Please Sierra make Adam change his mind."

"I wish I could my dear, but you know what he is like. You have your duties to do my dear, remember the marriage back in Paris to Raoul."

"I know Sierra, but what if my heart wants someone else?"

"Like who?"

"It doesn't matter as I could never be his and he could never be mine. Mother I just want to be left alone now if you don't mind."

"Ok and please don't worry my dear. Things will work out for the best."

Once left alone and I was sure that Sierra had gone to the living room I left my bed and began to turn the door knob when I heard Adam enter the house. I listened to the conversation and didn't know what to do except for turning in for the night.

The next morning I woke early and began playing the piano as well as softly singing the song that I was singing yesterday. Adam and Sierra both walked into the room, which caused me to stop everything I was doing.

"I couldn't sleep so I began playing. I am sorry if I disturbed you. Father can I please go out for a bit?" I asked nervous of the response.

"On one condition you stay clear from Mr Hart." Adam replied.

"Of course."

I grabbed my coat and made my way out the door. As my mind was elsewhere I accidentally bumped into Summer.

"I am so sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine. Oh it's you Sofia, how are you?" Summer asked.

"I am fine just getting out of the house. What about yourself?"

"I am ok, I am just making sure everything is running fine for the master. You should visit the master before he disappears, I am sure he would love your presence."

"Well...umm...I promised my mother that I would stay away from him, but I keep being drawn to him."

"Yes I know and I remember what it was like when we were both in Paris. The master is drawn to you, your voice captivates him."

"I better be heading back home. I don't want my father to worry about where I am."

"No, come on. The master would love to see you. Come with me and your father will never know. I promise."

Summer took my hand and began dragging me towards Mr Hart's place when suddenly we stopped. When I looked the very person she was taking me to was standing in front of us. Summer released my hand and her whole behaviour changed.

"What are you doing Summer?" Mr Hart asked.

"I bumped into Sofia in the fairground and I was bringing her to see you master." Summer explained.

"Summer, you can go off and finish what I asked you to do. Sofia, I apologise for Summer's behaviour."

"Please don't apologise. I was surely bound to bump into you here." I replied shyly.

"I know you are worried about your father and I understand if you want to return home, but before you go please take this invitation for you and your family for a special ball that I am holding tonight."

"Thank you. I just don't want another outburst like the ones that have happened. I just wouldn't want to disturb your creative time."

"My dear, you wouldn't be disturbing me. It is nice to have a distraction from all the creative work. Sofia you are free to refuse but would you like to join me for a stroll?"

"I would love to Mr Hart on one condition you do not try to convince me to sing."

"You have my word my dear."

Taking Mr Hart's arm we both strolled down the street and we talked about everything from my time in Paris up to today. Like he had promised Mr Hart hadn't mentioned about singing. Whenever I was with him the world around me seemed to disappear as if it was only us two in the world. After walking around the fair we stopped at the wall facing the sea and watched as young children played with the sand and the water and the odd couple strolling on the beach hand in hand. There was a nice breeze, which caused me to close my eyes. I was aware of Mr Hart staring at me and I heard a faint laugh.

"Is there something amusing Mr Hart?" I asked smiling.

"No my dear, I just wish you knew how beautiful you are." Mr Hart replied.

"I feel that Mr Hart is not being totally true."

"Well my dear, I was just fascinated by the way you acted when the wind blew."

"Oh. Well ever since I was little I loved the feel of the wind on my skin and use to believe that I could fly whenever it was around. Also it helps relax me since I feel alone sometimes."

Instead of replying Mr Hart turned away from me and began walking away from me. Worried that I had upset him I followed after him and once he had stopped I placed my hand on his arm.

"I am sorry if anything I said has upset you. Please forgive me." I apologised.

"Sofia, my dear you have nothing to be sorry for. I will share a secret with you whenever I feel alone; I write music and some of my best pieces." Mr Hart sadly said.

"And your music is beautiful, whereas I have nothing to put my loneliness into. No one understands me and there is so much pressure on me to do right by my family but all I want more in the world is to be free."

A tear began falling down my cheek, which was quite embarrassing. I felt someone turn me and a hand gently caress my cheek and wiped away the falling tears. The feel of the touch made me turn my face into the hand. Slowly I placed my hand onto the hand that was holding my cheek. When I opened my eyes I saw the hand belong to Mr Hart and there was a look of pure love and gentleness.

"My dear, please don't cry. You shall never be alone from this day forward, you have my word." Mr Hart softly said still caressing my cheek.

"I am sorry for crying and I appreciate everything you are saying and you are doing for me, but I really have to go." I said trying to walk away from him.

Just as I was walking away he pulled me back into his embrace and we stared into each other's eyes and the feeling of being the only two people on the street. Slowly and gently Mr Hart began brushing away the hair from my eye and then caressed my cheek. I nervously placed my hand on his cheek and just when things were going to move forward my name was being called, well technically it was being screamed. Quickly I was out of Mr Hart's arms and staring at my father and the man I was meant to marry Raoul.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Your father sent for me and besides I was missing you back in Paris." Raoul said smiling and exchanging looks with the stranger.

"Oh, I should introduce you two. Mr Hart this is the man that will be marrying my daughter. Raoul this is Mr Hart the creator of this chaos." Adam said harshly.

"Adam, enough with the rudeness please. This place is wonderful Raoul and it is all down to this man's talent. Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr Hart."

"Well I think it is time I allow you to return home my dear. It was a pleasure my dear. Maybe you will all come to the ball tonight. You are all more than welcome to come. Good night."

Mr Hart left me with Raoul and Adam who were watching my every move. I was still in a daze when Raoul walked over to me and took my hand.

"You are happy I am here aren't you?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, it was just a surprise that's all. Come let's go home and get ready for this ball." I replied cheerfully.

"We will discuss it when we are home my love."

Raoul began leading me towards my father and we all heading back to the house.

Once we had all gotten home, Joseph ran and hugged me tightly. Pulling him away I could see upset and worries in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I just missed you Sofia. We came home and found you gone." Joseph wept.

"Joseph, I only went out for a walk and bumped into Summer who took me to Mr Hart and I just spent time with him. I hadn't gone anywhere. Why would you think such a thing?"

"We found this Sofia. It was in your room and in your handwriting." Sierra said.

I looked at the note and couldn't believe how similar the writing was. I looked at Adam, Sierra and even Raoul and what I saw was doubt and disbelief. I knew exactly who they were going to accuse.

"Please believe me I have no idea who wrote this but it wasn't me. Sierra, please believe me." I begged.

"I do Sofia, trust me I do. It just who would do this?" Sierra replied.

"I don't know. Someone who knows that things are rocky in this family. Before you even start accusing it wasn't Mr Hart as he was with me all day."

"And speaking of him he has invited us all to a ball he is holding for his guest. I think we should go and show we are not rocky as you put it Sofia. We could even announce your engagement." Adam said smirking.

"No! We are not announcing anything to anyone. Sierra, please don't let him do so." I pleaded.

"Why won't you share the news? You ashamed of who you are?"

"I am not ashamed of who I am, I just don't want anything said because you are only doing it for your entertainment. You just want to prove a point to Mr Hart and I am not being used in your sick game. I will be in my room."

Tears welling up in my eyes I walked to my room and shut the door with a slam before staring out the window to the people enjoying their lives and being free. While I was staring out the window the door opened and quietly the person entered and once they had got close they placed their hands on my shoulder.

"I understand you don't want to announce it. I have spoken to Adam and he won't and we are going to that ball as I want my fiancée to be happy." Raoul said from behind.

"Raoul, I appreciate you doing that but please don't call me that." I replied keeping my gaze at the window.

"Why? It is true you are my fiancée because you wear the ring I brought you."

Taking my hand Raoul found the ring missing. Looking at me with questions I walked to my dresser and picked up the ring and showed him that I hadn't thrown it away. Raoul took the ring and slid it back onto my finger and held my hand before smiling.

"Raoul, can you please leave me so I can get ready for the ball." I politely asked.

"Of course. I will see you later when I will escort you to the ball." Raoul replied and left.

Once alone I began getting ready for the ball, which I really didn't want to go to now. I had decided to wear my blue dress and down the front of the bodice was a cream pattern that went to the waist of the dress. Once I was dressed I sat in the chair that was by the window and just gazed at all the lights of the rides and then up at the starry sky. All was silent for once in the Millson household, which was a pleasant feeling. Just when I thought my evening couldn't get any better my bedroom door opened. Luckily enough it was only Sierra that helped me relax more but it didn't make me feel happy about tonight.

"Sofia, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Sierra asked concerned.

"Like what?" I replied.

"Sweetie, I have noticed your behaviour. You can tell me anything, I am worried that there is something you want to share but are scared to do so."

"Sierra, I am fine honestly."

"Sofia, I am worried because of what you said that night everything got bad at home, about your feelings."

"Sierra, I was tired and confused with my feelings. Being here opened my eyes up to a whole different world that I cannot be a part of because of my stupid duty."

"I understand but if things were different you wouldn't be in this situation, but as your father says things have changed and I can't do anything to change them."

"I understand now is everyone ready for the ball?"

Sierra nodded and we both made our way to the living room where Adam, Raoul and Joseph were waiting for us.

"You both look beautiful. Are you ready to go my dear?" Adam asked.

"Yes we are Adam. Joseph I want you to stay near us at all time. Sofia, can you keep an eye on him please?" Sierra softly asked.

"Yes I will Sierra." I replied.

We finally headed out of the house and made our way to the venue that was holding the ball. Strangely I was nervous of going to the ball but at the same time part of me was excited of going and seeing him again.

When we arrived at the venue we were greeted by Summer and Michel who were dressed in black and gold. I hadn't realised that I had began daydreaming until someone placed their hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Raoul with his hand on my cheek.

"You ok Sofia?" Raoul sweetly asked.

"Yes, I am ok Raoul. I was just thinking about something." I replied shaking the thoughts from my head.

Taking my hand Raoul led me through the hallway which was lit with candles and chandeliers. The room took my breath away as it was like something from a dream. When I looked I saw Sierra and Adam with a group of people that I didn't recognise, while Joseph was too busy watching the show. Raoul began leading me towards Sierra and Adam when from the corner of my eye I saw him.

"Ah gentlemen this is my daughter Sofia and her fiancée Raoul." Adam said taking my hand and pulling me in front of his friend.

"Adam, please. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I replied politely.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sofia. You are as beautiful as your mother and I hear you have a wonderful voice too." The old gentleman said.

"Sofia, this is your father's partner Mr. Thomas Williams." Sierra introduced.

"Oh ok. Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

"Alright dear."

I left my parents, Raoul and Mr. Williams and headed towards the show where Joseph was, captivated by the performer. I placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned there was a huge smile on his face.

"Isn't this amazing Sofia?" Joseph said smiling.

"Yes it is Joseph. Shouldn't you be staying with Sierra and Adam?" I replied.

"I know but I can't see the show from over there and I don't like Mr. Williams."

"Ok, but just remember what Adam said before we left. I am going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I am ok thank you."

"Ok, stay here and don't go anywhere except to Sierra and Adam."

"Sofia, can I ask you something? Why do you call mother and father by their names?"

"I don't know really Joseph, just stopped calling them mother and father. Look don't worry about that and watch the show I'll be right back."

As I was leaving Joseph I was stopped by a male figure, when I looked up I recognised it was Mr Hart. I stepped back and tried to make my way to the drinks table but every time I moved he would move.

"This is not funny Mr Hart." I said trying not to smile.

"Well if it isn't funny my dear then you wouldn't be trying to hold back your smile." Mr Hart replied smiling.

"I know I shouldn't laugh but it is not funny. So is there something I can do for you?"

"Since you have asked can I have the pleasure of this dance with you?"

Joseph was watching and smiling that mischievous smile, which made me laugh.

"Go on Sofia you know you want to dance with him. Please." Joseph said with his pleading brown eyes.

"I would be delighted." I said smiling.

Gently taking my hand Mr Hart led me to the dance floor and we got into position.

Dancing with him was like I was dancing on clouds and I had that feeling again like we were the only two people in the room. Whilst we danced I began to wonder what was behind that mask. It wasn't because of what Adam had said that night I first met Mr Hart it was just my curiosity. The song finally ended and everyone stopped and began to clap. I gazed across the room and watched the group where Adam and Sierra were and luckily they were not looking.

"Is everything alright Sofia?" Mr Hart asked softly.

"Yes, sorry I was miles away. Thank you for the dance." I replied slightly embarrassed.

"It was my pleasure."

Before anymore could be said Michel was on the stage dressed up for the evening. Everyone went quiet and turned their focus to the stage and listened to Michel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all on behalf of Mr Hart for coming to the ball. As a special treat Mr Hart will play for you. The stage is yours sir." Michel said smoothly.

Mr Hart began to make his way towards the stage whilst I was joined by Adam, Sierra and Raoul. Mr Hart and Michel bowed to each other and Mr Hart went towards the piano before looking at the audience.

"I would like to play a song that I have just finished writing and would like to invite Miss Sofia Millson to join me on the stage to sing you the song." Mr Hart said.

Everyone was now staring at me, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare go up there young lady." Adam hissed in a whisper.

I ignored Adam's remark and made my way towards the stage. Mr Hart played and I sang and once we had finished the crowd were cheering and clapping. I stared at my family and saw Sierra, Raoul and Joseph clapping too whilst Adam glared in anger at my disobedience. Mr Hart and I left the stage but before I could rejoin my family he took my hand and stopped me.

"You sang it beautifully and I am sorry for embarrassing you like that. Please forgive me." Mr Hart apologised.

"You played extraordinary. Please don't apologise as I was not embarrassed." I replied smiling.

"Shall we go out onto the balcony?"

"I would love to."

Taking his hand we made our way to the balcony; people stopped what they were doing and began to stare. I began to feel a little uncomfortable but Mr Hart continued to walk confidently towards the balcony. To make me feel comfortable he placed his arm around me to assure me he was with me and that I shouldn't worry. We were just about to walk onto the balcony when Summer walked over with a gentleman and then she pushed me away from Mr Hart. Instead of staying and feeling uncomfortable I made my way to the balcony and stared up at the moonlit sky. There was a gentle breeze which caressed my naked skin and that felt so good and relaxing. Silent like the cool wind Mr Hart was by my side.

"I am so sorry about what happened in there. I am also sorry for Summer's behaviour I will talk to her about it later." Mr Hart apologised.

"It is fine, please do not apologise. I understand that you are important and people are going to want to talk to you." I replied.

"I appreciate your understanding but I was with you and I shouldn't have stayed and chatted to that gentleman."

"Don't be silly. As I said I understood it was business and not because you didn't want to talk to me or be with me."

"My dear, I love talking to you and being with you. Don't think that I don't want to spend time with you, because I do but I don't want to cause anymore bad feeling between you and your family."

"Mr Hart, there has always been bad feeling in my family before we even arrived here. I didn't want to come here in the first place but then when I met you I am glad I came."

Before I knew it Mr Hart was gently caressing my cheek and I hadn't noticed that our bodies had gotten closer. As well as our bodies getting closer so were our lips before anything could happen someone pulled me away. I looked to see Adam holding my arm tightly and behind him was Raoul.

"What in God's name are you doing Sofia?" Adam asked firmly.

"Nothing." I replied in pain.

"It didn't look like that Sofia." Raoul spoke disappointedly.

"Raoul, I was only talking with Mr Hart as we couldn't hear each other in the room. Please believe me." I pleaded looking at Raoul.

"Raoul, get Sierra and Joseph we are leaving. I will deal with you when I get home young lady."

Adam was squeezing my arm tighter and tighter till I cried.

"Adam, you are hurting me. Let go! Please." I cried.

"I won't let go until you are home." Adam hissed.

"Mr Millson you are hurting her. Stop this, this instance. I will not allow you to harm anyone on my property." Mr Hart said firmly.

"Why it sounds like you actually have a heart inside of you." Adam mocked.

"Adam, stop it and let go of me!" I begged, tears falling down my cheek.

"Mr Millson, I care about your daughter and will not allow you to harm her. Now let go of her!" Mr Hart said.

Adam squeezed harder on my arm and as a response I moved so I was facing him and scratched his face, which resulted in a slap across the face that sent me falling to the floor. Mr Hart was by my side and was helping me up when Sierra arrived. Raoul was standing beside her with Joseph and our coats.

"What happened?" Sierra asked.

No one said anything but once Sierra saw my tears and the mark on my cheek and arm she placed her hand to her mouth in shock. Instantly Sierra was next to me and had taken me from Mr Hart.

"Raoul, take Sofia home please." Sierra said fighting back the tears.

"Mrs Millson allow me to take her home as I am responsible for any harm that was done here." Mr Hart said quietly.

"You've done enough damage here so no." Adam hissed.

"I appreciate your offer Mr Hart but I just want to go home on my own. Can I get out of here without people seeing me?" I asked emotionally.

"Yes, just go through that gate and you'll be at the front of the building. Please take my carriage home."

"Thank you."

I gave Sierra a reassuring look that I was fine and not to worry. When I looked at Raoul and Joseph my heart was breaking at the look of their sad faces. Joseph tried running towards me but Raoul held him back. Saving anymore heartache I left out the back gate and rode home in Mr Hart's carriage.

Once I was in the house I fell to my knees and cried. My existence was destroying my family and I was hurting the people I cared about the most. I cried and cried, which made my cheek sting when the door opened with raised voices. I stood up quickly and prepared myself for the arguments. The first person to rush into the room was Joseph who held onto me tightly and cried into my dress.

"Hush Joseph, I am ok." I said softly.

"But you are hurt." Joseph sobbed.

"Joseph, go to bed." Adam ordered.

"No!"

"Joseph, do as your father says." Sierra said.

"No!" Joseph refused.

"Joseph, go to bed and before I go to bed I'll come in and say goodnight." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok." Joseph said leaving the room shortly followed by Sierra.

Once Sierra left I began to feel afraid. Raoul couldn't look at me and Adam was glaring at me and it looked like he was fighting the urge to repeat his actions from earlier. I tried to walk away but like before Adam grabbed my wrist and held on tightly.

"I warned you to stay away from him but you disobey me. I catch you kissing him when you are engaged to be married." Adam started.

"We didn't kiss; we were just talking that is all that happened." I said.

"I saw what I saw and that was not what was happening. You were in an intimate embrace with someone I do not want you being around."

"Adam, you saw only what you wanted to see. You wanted to find an excuse for having an argument with Mr Hart and you found it through me. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been born."

"Don't you ever use that excuse young lady."

"I'm not it is the truth that is all I am saying. All I have done is cause this family pain whether it is here or back in Paris. I should be dead not alive."

"Sofia, don't say that. You don't cause this family hurt." Sierra said rushing towards me.

"How can you say that? Since I was born and started singing you and him have been arguing. I caused you pain back in Paris and now in America I am doing it all over again." I sobbed.

"Young lady we are going back to Paris and you will marry Raoul and then everything will be better." Adam said heartlessly.

"I can't marry Raoul. I am sorry I just can't marry him."

"You are marrying him and that is the end of the discussion."

"Sofia, why can't you go through with it? I thought you loved me." Raoul said sadly.

"I do love you Raoul but not as a future wife should. I am sorry." I apologised.

"I don't understand. We were fine in Paris what has changed?"

"Raoul, being here in America has made me aware that I am not following my heart but following orders. I want to marry for love and not for money."

"Sofia, you are marrying Raoul if I have to drag you up the aisle myself." Adam said walking towards me.

"Dear, lets leave this for the morning. Sofia, go to bed and we'll discuss this in the morning when things have calmed down." Sierra said.

I began walking towards the door to leave when Adam said, "You won't marry Raoul because of him isn't it?"

Ignoring what was said I continued to go towards Joseph's bedroom and kissed his forehead before going to my room where I cried myself to sleep.

A week after the fiasco at the ball that was still raw with everyone especially with me. Sierra tried to comfort me and cheer me up but it wasn't working. I spent most of my time at the piano or gazing out at the window. After debating for the past few days I had decided to go ahead with my family's plan and marry Raoul. I hadn't seen Mr Hart since that night on the balcony and I kept thinking about what happened there too. I questioned if I was falling in love with him and if that was the reason why I didn't want to marry Raoul. Every time I thought about it tears began to fall so I had to shake myself from the thoughts. Adam allowed me to go out as long as Raoul chaperoned me. So we took a walk through the fairground when Summer was taking a break from doing her show.

"Sofia, is everything ok? I heard about what happened at the ball." Summer said concerned.

"Everything is fine Summer. Can we please not talk about it as I just want to forget what happened." I replied fighting the tears.

"Sure. Sofia do you think your father would allow us to catch up without anyone being around?"

"I think I should be there too. Adam doesn't want Sofia anywhere near him." Raoul said sounding like Adam.

"She wouldn't be anywhere near him. Raoul, my master is called Mr Hart." Summer said firmly.

"Summer, I think it will be fine. When would you like to meet and where?" I asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Tonight and in my dressing room."

"Ok. Summer I will see you later. Raoul, can we go back to the house please?"

Raoul nodded and we headed back. I didn't explain the reason for leaving Summer early because I knew it would cause more arguments.

Later that evening I went to meet Summer at her dressing room. Luckily she was waiting outside smiling and holding a cup of coffee.

"Sofia, don't look so worried he doesn't come here anyway. Please relax a bit. Come on you look like you need a drink and your friend to comfort you." Summer said.

"I'm sorry Summer it's just this is his place and I don't want to bump into him." I apologised.

"Like I told Raoul, Mr Hart never comes to visit the dancers so you have nothing to worry about. Now come in before we freeze."

Taking my arm Summer pulled me inside. Her dressing room was nothing fancy it was small but it looked beautiful even for a rich girl like me. Summer had lit some candles and her dressing table was filled with make up and her brushes. By a candle were photographs from Paris and there was one of Summer and I in the opera house. If only those days hadn't ended.

"Sofia, can we talk about what happened at the ball please?" Summer asked.

"Summer, I told you before that I didn't want to talk about it." I said.

"Ok, well can you clear something up for me then?"

"What is it?"

"Well, some of the other dancers were gossiping and I overheard them say that you and Mr Hart were kissing and that was why your father went mad."

"Summer, Adam dislikes Mr Hart anyway. Nothing happened between me and Mr Hart. We were just on the balcony talking that was all."

"Oh ok."

"Summer, is there something you are not telling me?"

"No. It is just this feels like what happened in Paris. Do you remember?"

"I don't remember anything from when we were in Paris. Adam told me about what happened but I can't believe that was true about the kidnapping."

"I understand. So let's talk about Raoul. When are you getting married and is it going to be here or back in Paris?"

"Well after what has happened Adam is dragging us all back to Paris for the wedding. It is a massive thing, the press and a big ceremony."

"You don't sound excited about it at all. Like when I saw you with Raoul it was as if you were pretending to be the loving fiancée."

"Oh was I that obvious?"

We both laughed and chatted about the past and what was happening at the moment. We had forgotten how late it was that we fell asleep, well I did that was the thing.

Back in the Millson household Adam was pacing around the living room while Sierra was reading a bedtime story to Joseph. Raoul was quietly sitting in the armchair reading a book. Sierra then joined Adam and Raoul in the living room.

"She should be home by now. Where is she?" Adam moaned.

"Sofia and Summer have probably forgotten what time it is as they are too busy talking. Adam she is a smart girl and will come home when she realises." Sierra said positively.

"That Summer is a bad influence on Sofia. Always was and always has been."

"Adam, that is not true. Summer was great when we moved Sofia to the opera house; she was Sofia's friend and basically took her under her wing. When Sofia was taken from us that time Summer promised she wouldn't say anything to Sofia and she hasn't, so she isn't that bad."

"So by keeping her out this late is being a good person then Sierra?"

"Sofia needs to spread her wings darling. She is almost 21 and we can't keep her a prisoner in her own life darling. What type of people are we if we do that?"

Adam was about to raise his hand at his wife when there was a panicked knock on the door. Raoul went to answer the door and was greeted by Summer and Smith. Summer was crying and Smith was panting as if he had run all the way to the house.

"It's Miss Sofia Millson. She's missing." Smith said gasping for breath.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Adam asked walking behind Raoul.

"She is missing sir."

"You were meant to be watching her Summer! Where were you when she went missing?"

"I was only away for a minute, we were both asleep and I woke to get a drink and when I came back she was gone. However this was on the table." Summer said handing a note to Adam. The note read,

As I told you back in Paris I would get her back.

Now she can be happy and be away from harm. You won't see her again. Mr Hart

"Raoul, go with Smith and get the police. Sierra, stay here with the boy." Adam ordered.

"Darling, what are you going to do?" Sierra asked worriedly.

"I am going to put that monster behind bars once and for all. He has gone too far now and this ends now!" Adam hissed.

"Darling, don't do anything drastic it might not even be like that. Please darling just give it a few more minutes please."

"Why? So he can take our daughter away like he did in Paris? Is that what you want?"

"You know it is not what I want. But you know how Sofia feels about him and he wouldn't harm her and you know that."

"All I know is, is that monster has my daughter."

After saying that Adam left with Raoul and Smith who was followed by Summer. Sierra began to cry when a sleepy voice spoke. Instead of saying anything Sierra held Joseph tightly and began to sob into his dark brown hair.

I woke to find myself in a different setting and freezing cold. I looked around and found that I was in some cave near the sea. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there but all I knew was that I was freezing cold and that I had to get home. I went to get up and when I placed my hand on the cold floor to push myself up I felt a rush of pain go up my arm. Sitting back down on the floor I looked to see a gash across the palm of my hand. How had I done that? It looked like I had cut my hand with a knife, which I don't remember doing. Fighting the pain I managed to get up and began exploring my new environment. To keep myself warm I wrapped my arms around myself as I could feel my body shiver. I was frightened because I could hear things but I couldn't see them, it was like being in the unknown. Panic began to take over me when a hand took my shoulder and turned me to face it. I saw a man with soot all over his face and when he moved into the light he was deformed.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" The man said.

"Let go off me please." I begged.

"What have you got Mike?" Another male voice came from the darkness.

"A pretty little rich girl. She feels lovely to the touch." The man who had me replied.

I was then shoved between the two men and became more scared than I was before. I begged and pleaded with them to let me go but they weren't having any of it. When I thought all was over another figure appeared out from the shadow and the two men stopped what they were doing and instantly let go of my wrist, causing me to fall to the ground. Nothing was said but the two men ran off into the darkness leaving me and the stranger in the darkness. What was I to do if the stranger tried anything?

"Please don't hurt me. Please." I begged.

"It's alright my dear you are safe now. No one will hurt you." The stranger said.

I could hear footsteps moving closer towards me and then felt a cloak go around my shoulders and two hands placed gently on my shoulders. Within minutes I fell back into the darkness and everything went blank.

An hour later I woke to a different setting, but this time it was bright and warm. My eyes were adjusting to the environment and I realised that I was in a bedroom of some sort. Around the bed was a black curtain and beside my head was a rope that I pulled and the curtain rose. Everywhere in the room were candles and sheets of paper. Slowly I got out of the bed and once I was up sitting with my legs on the floor I could hear shoes clinking on the floor towards the bedroom. When the figure entered the room I realised who it was and where I was.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Mr Hart asked softly.

"Warmer but I am confused." I replied.

"I am glad you are warmer you were frozen when I found you. What were you doing by the sea in the first place?"

"I honestly do not know. I was with Summer and we both fell asleep and that is all I remember and then I woke up in that place."

I put my hand on the edge of the bed and felt a stinging sensation go shooting up my hand. I looked to see a bandage around my palm covering the wound and I could see the blood underneath the dressing. Mr Hart walked towards the bed and sat down beside me and took my injured hand.

"It will heal after a few days. Would you like a drink my dear?" Mr Hart asked caringly.

"I am ok thank you. May I look around?" I replied smiling.

"Of course my dear."

I got up and explored the room and was blown away with what I saw. There was a piano in another room and on top of it were loads of sheets filled with notes and lyrics. I ran my fingers over the keys and smiled to myself as the sound of the keys relaxed me and made me realise how much I loved the piano.

"May I?" I asked smiling at Mr Hart.

"Of course." Mr Hart replied.

I began playing a tune that I hadn't played for years and Mr Hart was by the piano listening to the music and I caught a glimpse of him smiling, which made me smile. Once I finished Mr Hart was clapping just as if he was a normal person watching a performance.

After laughing we both walked towards a table and chair set and began to talk. We talked about anything and it was so relaxing. All the doubts about my feelings seemed to leave my mind and I felt captivated by everything about him. We continued talking and then I began to try and remember how I ended up in that place where Mr Hart had found me and I placed my head into my hands as I couldn't work it out.

"Sofia, my dear is everything ok?" Mr Hart asked placing his arm around me.

"I just cannot work out how I ended up there. It just doesn't make sense." I sobbed.

"It will just take time to remember what happened, my dear."

"I know but I just wish I knew what happened so I can explain to my father and mother what happened."

"I am sure if you tell them what you know they will understand. My dear you need to rest."

"I know and I am sorry for troubling you with my troubles."

"My dear, you have no need to apologise. I would do anything to help you my dear."

Just as if things couldn't get any worse for me I could hear voices and dogs coming towards the building. Both Mr Hart and I got up from the chairs and I made my way towards the windows and could see a crowd of people making their way towards the building. I looked at Mr Hart with a worried look and then returned my focus to the crowd. They had reached the door and began banging against the door as well as shouting things out. I recognised one voice in particular and tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"You need to hide or get out of here before they get in here." I said worriedly.

"My dear, I am not leaving. I have nothing to hide and I'll be ok." Mr Hart replied.

"I know but I don't want you getting hurt. Please for me."

Before he could reply the crowd had broken down the door and were on their way to us. I rushed towards Mr Hart's side and for some reason took his hand into mine and held it tightly. I expected him to pull his hand out of mine but he held it tightly too.

"Sofia, move away from him now!" Adam ordered.

"No! You have to promise nothing will happen to him." I replied firmly.

"Sofia, don't make me ask a second time. Move away from him and come to me."

"No Adam."

"Miss, move away from him and allow us to arrest him." The officer said.

"Arrest him for what? I don't understand." I said confused.

"For kidnapping you." The officer replied.

"This is all wrong. He didn't kidnap me he found me and brought me back. Please this is all wrong."

It felt like no one was listening to me. I moved in front of Mr Hart as a form of barrier or protection. I looked at Adam who was angry through and through and then I saw Raoul standing there mimicking Adam's stance. The police were ready to arrest Mr Hart and then I saw Summer trying to hide in the crowd. I turned to face Mr Hart and tears began to fall down my cheeks. Mr Hart placed his hand on my cheek and began wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." Mr Hart whispered back.

I placed my hand on top of his and left it there for a while and then I felt someone's breath on my back and then turned to see Adam staring at me. Adam took my hand from Mr Hart's and pulled me away.

"You will never be able to ruin my family ever again." Adam hissed.

"I was never to blame for ruining your family." Mr Hart replied.

"Adam, stop this please. For me, please don't do this." I begged.

"Sofia, it is fine. I will be fine and will always be with you." Mr Hart said softly.

"Sofia!" A female voice cried.

I turned to see Sierra making her way through the crowd. I ran straight into her arms and cried.

"Hush, it's alright." Sierra said into my ear.

"Sierra, please stop this from happening. It is all a misunderstanding." I sobbed.

"I wish I could."

"Sierra, take her home." Adam ordered.

Sierra did as Adam said and began walking me out of the room. I turned around and saw Mr Hart being arrested and then Raoul turned my face back away from the crowd in the room and led me back to our house.

At home I was sitting on the sofa with a blanket around my shoulders and Sierra's arm around me as I cried. Adam and Raoul entered the room. Adam was looking happy and smugged with what he had done whilst Raoul's face showed pain and hurt. Raoul rushed towards me and fell to his knees and took my hand.

"Sofia, I am sorry for what happened." Raoul apologised.

"You're just as bad as him!" I said angrily.

"Sofia, Raoul was looking after his fiancée and that monster kidnapped you." Adam said.

"For the thousandth time Mr Hart didn't kidnap me. He found me near the sea and took me to his home to keep me warm and safe. He was looking after me I swear." I said defending Mr Hart.

"So what about the cut on your hand? How did you get that?"

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened except that I was with Summer and then I must have fallen asleep. I only woke up because I was cold and that's when Mr Hart was there."

"Darling, I think we should let her sleep. Sofia, go to bed and rest." Sierra said softly and lovingly.

I got up and headed to my room and laid in bed thinking about what had happened and how Mr Hart was.

A few days past and I was answering the same questions that I had answered on the night of the "kidnap". No one seemed to believe my story. Summer had kept her distance from me, which was making me wonder why but due to lack of sleep I just couldn't think straight. I kept myself to myself and stayed in my room gazing out of the window trying to piece things together. Sierra entered my room and placed her soft hands on my shoulders.

"Sofia, how are you feeling?" Sierra asked softly.

"I feel tired and confused. Is there any news on Mr Hart?" I replied.

"No my dear there isn't. The last I heard he was still in jail."

"Sierra, do you believe my story and do you think he is capable of such a crime?"

"I believe your story and I know he wouldn't have harmed you, even if this is the second attempt to kidnap you."

"Sierra, he didn't kidnap me. He found me as I had been abandoned."

"So who abandoned you then?"

"I don't know. Sierra can you leave me."

Sierra left the room and that was when the tears began to fall again. If only I could remember what exactly happened that night I could help Mr Hart but sadly I couldn't and it was my fault that he was in jail in the first place. I must have fallen asleep as I woke with a blanket over me. I slowly woke and began making my way towards the living room and found Raoul and Sierra sitting on the sofa.

"Are you feeling better after your sleep?" Sierra asked.

"A little Sierra, I know Adam wouldn't allow it but can I go for a walk please?" I replied.

"You are right I wouldn't allow it young lady." Adam said from behind me.

"Adam, it is so I can clear my head and think straight." I replied.

"Adam, I will go with Sofia for company if she wants me to come." Raoul said standing up from his seat.

"That will be fine just don't take her to the jail." Adam told Raoul.

"Adam, I am right here and if I want to visit the jail I will." I said firmly.

"You do that you will be on the first boat back to Paris." Adam replied.

"I would prefer being there than here right now."

Instead of waiting for Raoul I left the house and made my way to the seafront. I could hear footsteps running in my direction and saw Raoul running towards me.

"You could've waited Sofia." Raoul panted.

"I'm sorry. It is just I needed to get out of there and figure things out." I replied.

"I know Sofia, but by thinking about it you are going to make yourself ill. He is where he should've been when this first happened."

"No! Don't say that because you know nothing about him. You are starting to sound more like Adam each and everyday."

"I am being sensible and realistic about this Sofia. If you only knew what happened back in Paris you would understand why Adam and I don't want you being around him."

"Well tell me then. No one will tell me the whole story."

Raoul and I went and sat on a bench where he told me everything that had happened in Paris. According to what Raoul said I was kidnapped and found in some sort of lair, which was filled with portraits and photographs of me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and rushed up and headed towards the barrier overlooking the sea.

"I am sorry Sofia but you needed to know the truth about him and what he is." Raoul said.

"He is nothing but a man." I replied.

"Sofia, he is a freak who kidnaps young girls because he is obsessed with them."

"No!"

Before anything else was said Michel was by my side.

"Is everything alright Miss?" Michel asked concerned.

"Everything is alright you freak. Now leave us alone." Raoul hissed.

"With all due respect sir I asked the young Miss here. Miss, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Michel, can you take me somewhere away from here and him please" I said quietly.

"Of course."

I took Michel's arm and we headed off leaving Raoul protesting.

Michel had taken me to the room where Joseph and I had met Mr Hart. He slowly sat me in an armchair that was in the corner. Once I was seated Michel went away for a bit and returned with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Michel." I said.

"It is no bother. What did he say to upset you?" Michel asked.

"He was telling me about what happened to me years ago. Michel, can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"What do you think of Mr Hart?"

"Mr Hart is a wonderful man. He gave me a job when no one else would. Why are you asking?"

"I am asking because he is being accused of kidnapping me a week ago and apparently it happened before, but I just can't see it in him."

"Miss, would it help if you saw him?"

I looked at the cup of tea in my hands and then looked back at Michel with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Michel, I don't know if I could see him." I admitted.

"Is it because of what people have said about what is hidden by his mask?"

I nodded.

"It is nothing to be afraid of. If you can accept me with my deformity I am sure you can accept him as he is the man you have known since being in Fantasia." Michel said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't really know Miss what happened, but his name is Nathaniel but he wouldn't be called it and no one except I knew that."

"Michel, can we go and see him please?"

"Of course."

I put the cup on the table and Michel and I made our way to the jail. I had my hood up as Michel had advised me to do so. There was a guard by the entrance and he was about the same height as Michel.

"What can I do for you sir?" The guard asked.

"My companion and I would like to see the visitor you have in there." Michel said.

"I am sorry but no one is allowed to see him. Move along."

I removed my hood and the guard stared.

"I am Sofia Millson, the daughter of the Vicomte from Paris. I would like to see the prisoner please." I said firmly.

"My lady, I have been ordered to keep you away from the prisoner." The guard replied.

"Please sir. It won't be for long I just need to see him."

"Alright, be quick."

The guard began to move and then stopped.

"You sir will have to wait here." The guard said.

Michel looked at me.

"I'll be fine. Just wait here for me please." I said softly.

Michel nodded and I entered the jail with the guard.

The jail was cold, damp and dark and from what I could tell it was empty. The guard led me through the cells and then we stopped at a door. The guard opened the door and we continued to walk until the guard had stopped.

"You have a visitor freak." The guard said.

"Tell them to go." Mr Hart said in the darkness.

"It's me." I said.

I could hear footsteps walking towards the cell door and then they stopped a few inches away and remained in the shadow of the cell.

"You should leave. I don't want you seeing me." Mr Hart said.

"Can you open the door and let me in please?" I asked the guard.

The guard began to turn the key in the lock and we both heard the footsteps move further back into the cell.

"I will leave you Miss but I will be back when it is time for you to go." The guard said locking the cell again.

"Thank you." I said before staring at the cell.

I couldn't hear him or even see him. I saw the bed and a small table, which had a lit candle on it. The lighting was poor in the jail but I was not afraid.

"Please don't hide from me. I just wanted to see you." I softly said.

"You should go. I don't want you to see me." Mr Hart's voice came from the left corner.

I headed towards the shadows to my left and I found him sitting in the corner hiding his face from me. I slowly knelt down onto my knees and looked at the frightened man that sat before me.

"I am sorry for everything." I started.

There was no reply.

"What ever you are trying to hide from me you shouldn't. I am not afraid of you or what ever people say about you. Please don't be afraid of me." I said placing my hand on his leg. Expecting him to remove it he placed his on top of mine. I saw that he had cuts and grazes on his hand.

"Sofia, you have a heart that is filled with love just like your mother but you must go and never think of me again." Mr Hart said sadly.

"Why do you want me to do that? What won't you tell me?" I asked fighting back the tears.

"Because it is for the best. I will not allow you to see the real me, because everything people have said to you is true. I am a monster and a freak and I will not allow you to see it."

"What if I don't care whether you are a monster or a freak as you label yourself. What if I care about you and even love you."

I moved closer to Mr Hart and he began to move more into the light. I could see a little of his face, but not all of his face. I placed my hand on the right side of his cheek and as fast as lightening he removed my hand and got up swiftly. I also got up and was scared. Mr Hart moved away from me and sat with his back to me on the bed. I walked towards the bed and saw Mr Hart bent over covering his face.

"Sofia, you should go. I don't want to frighten you or make you shun from me. Please go." Mr Hart said brokenly.

"Whatever it is you can share it with me. You don't have to be afraid of me turning away from you." I replied sincerely.

I slowly moved around so I was face to face with him and knelt down on my knees and placed my hands slowly and gently on his shoulders.

"Erik, you don't have to hide from me." I said softly.

He looked up but kept his right side hidden from me.

"How do you know my name?" Mr Hart asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know, all that matters is that you don't have to be afraid of me." I replied.

There was a moment of silence and I decided enough was enough and gently turned his face so his right side was visible and what I saw was horrific but I didn't feel any fear from it. In fact I felt sadness and a sense that through Mr Hart's deformity he was starved from love, until now. I gently ran my hand across his cheek to show I had no fear with his deformity. Instead of moving away from me he placed his hand on top of mine and then took it in his hands and looked at them. I could see tears falling down his cheeks and just as I wiped them away and before I could move in closer the guard arrived.

"Time's up Miss." The guard said.

"Five more minutes please." I begged.

"I am sorry Miss but you need to go."

"Go Sofia, thank you for coming." Mr Hart said softly.

I slowly removed my hand from his and watched him before I was back with Michel. The guard said nothing but closed the door behind us. I didn't say anything but began walking back to my house. Michel followed but said nothing.

We were walking for about half an hour and nothing was said. I then decided the silence needed to end.

"Michel, did the guard say anything to you while I was inside?" I asked.

"He told me that he is going to be executed tomorrow." Michel said.

"Executed for what? He didn't do anything, he is innocent."

"I know Miss but your father was persistent and the court have decided to put an end to it all."

"I need to find out who put me down by the sea."

"Have you heard from Summer since the incident?"

"No. She seems to be avoiding me. Have you heard from her?"

"She keeps her distance but I overheard her saying something to Smith about how everything was turning out right."

I didn't say anything but continued walking. We finally reached my house and I said my goodbyes.

I slowly entered the room and was just greeted to silence. Raoul looked at me and then returned to his book whilst Sierra stared with a worried look on her face. I avoided looking at Adam as well as Joseph.

"Raoul says you went off with Michel. Where did you go?" Adam interrogated.

"We just went to one of the rooms where Joseph and I went to ages ago." I replied.

"Why?"

"We just talked and Michel was just trying to comfort me."

"Darling, I think it is enough for now. Sofia, you look tired why don't you rest?" Sierra said.

"I am fine. I am just going to put my stuff in my room and will come back out." I replied before leaving.

As I left I heard the confirmation about what Michel had told me. Mr Hart or Nathan was going to be executed for a crime he didn't commit all because of me. I hadn't realised that Sierra had followed me into my room.

I stared out the window and tried to hold back the tears. Sierra remained silent and then turned to see the tears of pain fall from my eyes and instead of saying anything she pulled me into her embrace and held me. After a while I lifted my head up and looked into Sierra's eyes.

"Why is he being executed?" I asked.

"Your father and the council think it is for the best. There is nothing that can be done to change what is going to happen." Sierra replied.

"Sierra, I saw him tonight and I know I should've been afraid but I wasn't. Sierra he is really innocent in all this. I think I know who was behind it all."

"Sofia, you know you shouldn't have gone to see him. Who do you think it is?"

"I know but I couldn't help it. I had to go and see him. I have an idea but I need to think more on it."

"Ok, well look get some rest you look shattered and we can discuss more about this tomorrow."

"Yes ok. Sierra isn't that when they are going to do what they planned?"

"Not tomorrow dear. Looks like someone has persuaded them to wait. Now rest."

Once Sierra left I fell to sleep straight away. I wished I had told her how I truly felt when I saw him in the cell but I could deal with that tomorrow.

I woke the next morning to raise voices; male voices to be precise shouting and yelling at each other. I got up and pulled my dressing gown over myself and made my way into the room.

"We agreed we would be rid of him. What has changed?" Adam yelled.

"Adam, you know we can't. We had someone come and visit and they said he wasn't there." Mr Williams replied.

"Who?"

"I cannot say Adam and you know I can't. Your daughter seems to be doing fine from what your beloved wife has been saying."

"She would be better if he was not around anymore."

"Says who Adam?" I interrupted.

The men all turned and stared. Adam glared at me.

"I am sorry if we woke you my dear." Mr Williams said.

"It is fine. As I said before who has told you I would be better off without Mr Hart?" I replied.

"Sofia, we have gone through this before and now if you wouldn't mind leaving us to discuss this in private. Also it doesn't concern you, now go back to your room." Adam said.

"I think this has everything to do with me. Mr Williams may I ask how he is please?"

"My dear he is fine. The guards don't go down there because of what they see. I agree with your father. It is a beautiful day why don't you go out and get some air." Mr Williams said.

I didn't reply so decided to go get changed and go out.

I strolled around the fair and without knowing it I had walked towards Summer's dressing room. There were voices coming from inside but I was afraid to look through the window to see who they were. I recognised the voices as well, they were Summer's and Smith's. I quietly listened to their conversation, which sounded like an argument.

"Summer, why are you getting so mad the plan's working. The stupid Vicomte thinks our master kidnapped his daughter when in fact it was us." Smith said proudly.

"Yes I know Smith but I never wanted him to be executed as that is what is apparently going to happen. I just wanted him to give me some attention as I am tired of being in Sofia's shadow. Plus Michel knows there is something wrong." Summer replied.

"Summer, the execution has been cancelled so don't worry about that. Come we need to go back to work or people will start to suspect."

"Do you think she knows and would ever forgive me if she knew it was me that was making her family angry at her?"

"I don't know. Now come on we need to go, you have a show in 10 minutes."

When I realised the truth I quickly ran round the corner so they wouldn't see me as they left the room and had to hold in the tears. How could she do this to me? What had I ever done to her? I need to go and tell someone about what I had heard. I said mentally to myself. Once Summer and Smith had gone I made my way home.

I entered the room ignoring everyone that was in the house even Joseph's happy "hello" and went straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and stood by the window. I seemed to do that a lot since being in New York. There was a knock at the door and without an invite Joseph entered followed by Sierra. I didn't turn to look at them but when Joseph wrapped his hands around my waist I bent down and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong Joseph?" I asked softly.

"Father, told me what happened and…and I don't believe he did that." Joseph sobbed.

"Don't cry Joseph. Mr Hart is a strong man and will be fine. Now go and play while I talk with mother."

Joseph looked up and smiled when I called Sierra "Mother" and then ran off to play. Sierra looked at me as if trying to figure what I was thinking.

"Sofia, I know you are going to hate me for this but your father and I have agreed that you and Raoul should go back to Paris this afternoon." Sierra said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't think you should be here and should go home. I am sorry my dear but it is for your best."

"It's Adam's way of keeping me from Mr Hart. Why do you lie to me about it? I know Adam wants me to go back to Paris and marry and that way he can go back to how he was before but I am not going. Mother, don't force me to go. Please."

"I am sorry dear but I cannot change it."

Sierra then left, leaving me broken and distraught.

After calming myself down I wandered into the living room to find it empty. The morning paper was on the piano and on the front page was Mr Hart's photograph with the headline "FREAK KIDNAPS YOUNG GIRL AGAIN!" I threw the paper back onto the piano and stared out the window and saw a crowd of people forming around a podium. I couldn't make out what was going on but the crowd was growing each second. As I tried to focus the doorbell went and that woke me from my desire to work out what was going on.

"Sofia! Sofia, open the door. It's Michel." Michel shouted through the door.

I opened the door and was greeted with a panting Michel. I invited him and offered him a drink of water that he refused.

"What is it Michel?" I asked confused.

"It's Mr Hart. They are transferring him away." Michel started.

"So is that why there is a huge crowd down by the jail?"

"Yes. I was coming to get you because I know who was behind your kidnapping."

"So do I Michel."

Nothing else was said so Michel and I rushed out of the door to get to the docks before it was too late.

At the jail Adam was enjoying the pleasure of seeing the man that could've ruined his plan suffer. Mr Hart was handcuffed and trying to remain hidden in the shadows of his cell. Adam bent near the cell door, which was where Mr Hart was hiding.

"It looks like you have lost sir and I have won." Adam taunted.

"I hope you are happy with hurting your family because of your pride." Mr Hart replied weakly.

"My family were hurting because of you and your stupid music. Now my daughter can marry and be rid of you."

Mr Hart said nothing.

"Lets see how all your fans react when they see the real you. I will enjoy watching you suffer." Adam said cruelly before leaving.

The guard entered and began unlocking the door.

"Come on its time to go." The guard said coldly.

Mr Hart got up and made his way towards the guard who took Mr Hart's left arm to avoid seeing the deformity. The journey to the entrance was nothing but silent, the only noise was of feet on the cold concrete floor. Gradually the noise from the crowd began to fill up the jail corridor. Mr Hart could see Adam and the edge of the crowd as well as hearing the noise and the yelling coming from them. The guard stopped just in the doorway of the jail leaving Mr Hart in the darkness.

Back with Michel and I we were on our way to the jail and we could hear the noise. All of a sudden everything that had happened to me over the past week hit me like a ton of bricks that I had to stop to compose myself. Michel stopped and came back to me.

"Is everything alright Sofia?" Michel asked concerned.

"Yes. We need to get there now." I said before running towards the jail.

Finally we had reached the back of the crowd and Michel held my arm to prevent me from moving any further. It was his way of telling me to wait for the right moment. So I obeyed and watched the podium. I saw Mr Williams and a few other men and then my eyes found Adam and then Raoul. The love I used to have for Raoul all vanished when I saw him by Adam's side because he was no longer the man that I had grown up with and knew. The crowd fell silent as Mr Williams and Adam walked forward onto the podium.

"We are here today to show you good people what sort of creature is behind this chaos and behind the news in the paper regarding a young girl being kidnapped." Adam started.

"It was lucky that Mr Millson was told of the incident by two people who work for Mr Hart. The council and I have arranged for Mr Hart to be deported to another jail where he will not be able to cause anymore harm to anyone. Guards bring out the criminal." Mr Williams ordered.

The guards did as they were told and brought Mr Hart out, which caused uproar from the crowd. My heart ached to be there for him as the crowd began to shout names and things at him as well as food. It was like a pack of wild animals at feeding time, it was so cruel and like torture for him. I tried to get through the crowd but had no chance as every time I tried to move through I was pushed back.

"As you can see this man or creature needs to be kept away from the public. This freak claims he cared about the young girl and it could even be said that he was in love with her, but who could ever love a hideous thing like him?" Adam said.

The crowd cheered when Adam said what he did. I had had enough of the taunting and with the help of Michel we began to push through the crowd. Once we were in the middle of the crowd the crowd went silent and then began to cheer. I stopped pushing through the crowd to witness Mr Hart being attacked by Adam and the guards. Michel and I continued to make our way to the front of the crowd and once we were close enough I stopped.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Adam and the guards stopped what they were doing and tried to locate where the voice had come from. Instead of saying anything they dropped Mr Hart onto the podium floor and backed away. Before the guard was completely by Adam he gave Mr Hart one more kick in the abdominals and returned to Adam.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Adam demanded.

"I did!" I said walking up the steps and then knelt down by Mr Hart and placed my arms around him.

The crowd remained silent and looked from me to Adam and back again.

"You shouldn't be here." Adam said angrily.

"Someone had to stop this cruelty on an innocent man." I replied firmly.

"My dear, you shouldn't be here. Your father is right." Mr Williams said.

"No! My father is wrong about everything. This poor man can love and care just like any other man and…"

"Don't you dare say it Sofia!" Adam angrily said.

"I love him and will not allow this to continue." I said strongly.

From the corner of the crowd I saw Sierra and Joseph with Michel. Sierra smiled at me to show me that she was with me in my decision and Joseph looked confused.

"How can you love this monster?" Adam asked.

"The same way you loved Sierra." I replied.

"So if he is innocent who is to blame?" Raoul asked confused.

Just as I was about to reply a figure ran onto the stage with a knife and before it was too late I was pushed to the floor by a figure. It happened all too quickly that I didn't realise the figure that had taken the knife was Mr Hart.

"I…I didn't mean to do it." Summer sobbed before being taken away by the police.

Sierra was on the stage holding my shaking body. Filled with emotions I rushed towards Adam and began yelling at him as well as crying. I was brought back to reality when a weak voice called my name. I returned to Mr Hart's side and sobbed as he had gotten shot because of me.

"This is my fault. I should be the one lying there." I sobbed.

"No, it isn't and you know I wouldn't…allow it." Mr Hart replied weakly.

I couldn't reply and just shook my head. A tear fell down my cheek, which Mr Hart wiped away.

"Don't cry as I will be fine. I promise you." Mr Hart said.

"Sofia, dear he needs to go to hospital." Sierra said calmly.

I nodded.

For the first time I saw the strength in Sierra that I had displayed my whole life. She ordered people to get a doctor and for people to take Mr Hart to his home. I watched as Mr Hart was carried away by Michel and a few members of the public. I stood watching with my arms wrapped around my body when Adam placed his jacket over my shoulders. Adam turned so we were face to face.

"Sofia, I am sorry for everything. I didn't realise how much he meant to you and how wrong I was being. Please forgive me." Adam said.

"Adam, he means everything to me and I know you really want me to be with Raoul but I can't." I replied with tears falling down my cheek.

"I won't and I am sorry."

For the first time in 10 years Adam and I hugged. Raoul walked towards us and Adam turned to Raoul.

"I know you were meant to be marrying Sofia but I realised I was doing wrong by her. I am sorry." Adam explained.

"I have known all along that I wasn't who she really loved." Raoul said sadly.

"Raoul, I explained before but I love you more like a friend." I explained.

"Sofia, it is fine. I just want you to be happy and I have seen that he is the one that makes you happy. Well I better be going as that ship will be leaving soon. Keep in touch Sofia, you hear me?" Raoul replied.

"I will. Take care Raoul."

We hugged and then he left for the ship back to Paris. Sierra and Joseph joined me and Adam and our family seemed to have gotten closer.

Days had gone past and Mr Hart was healing slowly. I went to visit when I could and it was nice seeing him getting better as well as having my mother's support. I spoke with Summer and found out that she was behind everything that was going on and it was because of jealousy. I decided to cut all ties with her and focus on the people who needed me, like Mr Hart. As I was entering Mr Hart's lair or home I felt happy. I walked to his bedroom and sitting upright in bed with a board and sheets of music was Mr Hart. I quietly walked into the room trying my hardest not to disturb his writing but sadly my acts of silence was not good. I sat on the edge of the bed and he took my hand.

"You don't know how much I appreciate what you did for me." Mr Hart said.

"It is fine honest so forget about it all.

"I never got to tell you this before but I tried to so many times. I love you Sofia."

I didn't reply because by the time I wanted to reply I could hear a young voice coming towards the room. All of a sudden Joseph came running into the room followed by Sierra and Adam.

"I am sorry for disturbing your rest Mr Hart. A young man wanted to see you." Sierra said.

"It is fine." Mr Hart replied.

Joseph went all shy and then came closer to the bed and handed Mr Hart a drawing he had done before running off to the piano and began playing. Sierra excused herself and went after Joseph. Leaving me with Mr Hart and Adam.

"Mr Hart, I would like to apologise and say that I am glad my daughter has found someone she loves and who loves her. Now I will allow you to rest and to be alone. Good day." Adam said before holding out his hand to Mr Hart.

Mr Hart shook Adam's hand and then Adam was gone. Once Adam had left Mr Hart took my hand and gently placed a kiss on it and then placed a gentle kiss onto my lips. The day ended with Joseph's amazing piano skills in the background, while I stayed with the man I love now and till the end of my life.

The End.

39


End file.
